1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments are directed to a photoresist composition and a method of manufacturing a substrate for a display device by using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Display substrates that include a thin film transistor (TFT) are formed using a photolithography process. A photolithography process includes an exposure process, a development process, and an etch process. In the exposure process, a photolithography pattern is formed by using a mask that corresponds to a pattern to be formed, and an exposure device, hereinafter called a general exposure device. A photolithography pattern is used as an etch prevention film to pattern a film disposed under the photolithography pattern, thereby forming a target pattern. Whenever a different pattern is used, a mask corresponding to that pattern is needed. Accordingly, a number of masks corresponds to the number of patterns. Since masks are high-priced, the use of the masks in a photolithography process leads to higher manufacturing costs. However, these costs may be reduced by using a digital exposure device that includes micro-mirrors that can provide a plurality of spot beams to a substrate without the use of separate masks.
However, a digital exposure device use a light source that generates light having a different wavelength than that of the general exposure device. Accordingly, when a photoresist composition having a high photosensitivity with respect to the general exposure device is used in a photolithography process, the photosensitivity of the photoresist composition with respect to the digital exposure device may decrease.